


How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

by boredshootwall



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredshootwall/pseuds/boredshootwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have always been more than brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Fiki shipper, but I wrote this for my friend Sunny.  
> Love ya!

Fili and Kili had always been more than brothers. They first realized this as other dwarfs found someone with whom they wanted to have a family. Fili and Kili never saw those things in other dwarfs. They were happy with each other.

And just like that, they became lovers.

Not everybody saw that they were more than brothers, not everybody should know that they were more than brothers.

At one point, as they spent their day near a mountain lake, doing nothing than lying in the green grass, watching the birds, cuddling and kissing, they decided to keep their love a secret. Their own little secret.

“You know the other dwarfs won’t understand. They would just tell us how wrong this is,” Fili said, while he ruffled through Kili’s hair.

“How could something that feels so right be so wrong?”

“I don’t know, and that’s why we should keep this our secret, because I don’t want anybody to hurt you, Kili. Because I love you. I love you more than I should.”

Kili slowly leaned over to kiss Fili.

“I like when you do that.”

“Do what?” Kili asked.

“When you bite my bottom lip.”

Kili started to grin. “We should have more days like this. Just doing nothing and enjoying the presence of each other:”

“Yes we should,” Fili answered, although he knew that this would be nearly impossible. Because that’s not what dwarfs do - lying around and doing nothing. And not after they just decided to go on a journey. On a journey they might not survive.

“This will probably be the last day for a long while, where we can just lie here and kid around.”

 “I know. I want to help Thorin and I want our home back. But, to be honest, I’m also happy here. Because for me, home is where you are.”

“We have to go, we have to help Thorin, and when we come back, if we come back, we will have days like this one ‘til the end of our life.”

 

“Promised?” Kili asked.

“Promised!”  
  
And so the two brothers went on a journey with eleven other dwarfs and a hobbit to get back their home.

Not just once they volunteered to look after the horses or to take over the night watch to have a few moments for each other alone. And not just once the hobbit nearly caught them while they were kissing.

 “You two look nice together,” Bilbo whispered after a while.

 

And from that moment on they not only had found a new friend, but they had also found someone who understood their love and accepted it.

  
They never came back to that little mountain lake but they remembered. They remembered the time when they kissed and felt so safe near each other. They remembered the brave bird that landed next to them, the smell of the grass and the breath of air.  
Because those were the days they were truly happy. Happy because they had each other for the rest of their lives.

 

 


End file.
